Gamer Logs
This page is for gamers to note their logs down in a collection for other Gamers to read. Do not edit other gamers logs, and do not remove any logs. Edits to your own logs are permitted. TruncateVirus99's logs January 28th, 2019 This is Staff Sargent TruncateVirus99 of the United Socialist Gamer Republic faction, reporting in on January 28th, 2019. Some of you may not know who I am, and that's fine. I've been a gamer for a long time, since before this war. Okay, back to logging. I've noticed that the furries and bronies are having a war. If we can get the bronies to help us, we will have more man power. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? I hope more gamers will discover this and post their logs. WARNING OPERATION FOREPAW IS WARMING UP AND WILL BE RELEASED IN THE 10TH OF FEBRUARY. THIS COULD BE THE END OF THE WAR! That was from some past vandalism. Just a heads up. TruncateVirus99 out! January 29th, 2019 Just wanted to say that I'm excited for No Furry February! Okay, back to finding furries. February 1st, 2019 Today is the day, No Furry February's beginning. This month could end the war. If it doesn't, we will probably have more territory, which will be great. The place I'm at right now doesn't seem to have many furries, so I might have to travel to find some. Better get to it! February 12th, 2019 I have an idea. What if we sneakily picked off some furries and pull them into dark places? We'll wear masks, pull one from a group into an alley, "accidentally" let him/her escape, and then if they tell their friends, they'll jump whenever they hear a noise near a dark place. The masks are for identity concealing. Then they'll be so concerned about dark places, we can attack them in daylight more often. Probably. February 12th, 2019 (cont.) We all saw that guy who was completely cussing out Empoleonmaster2, right? Dang, that guy is definitely a furry. And a rude one too. gamerguy2767's log February 1st, 2019 well, today is the first day of no furry February. so far i have saw only 1 furry and this kids weak. his attacks tickle. but i think they are all hiding. smart bastards. i swear on the 10th i will slay every furry in the goddamn world! anyway, join the anti furry foundation GC ( google classroom) with this code: ☀2n2gb8 February 5th, 2019 well. i have been sick for a week now. and it was after i went to a birthday party that had some furries. i think they were testing a new weapon on the gamers. i have never been this sick. 105 degree fever. i think they are making a move on Texas. gamerguy signing out Empoleonmaster2's log February 2nd, 2019 All has been quiet out here in the East. Australia hasn't come under attack yet, but we've prepared to prevent Canada happening again. We're building a second force to attack Indonesia and liberate them, as the Viet Cong are basically surrounded at this point, we need to open a supply line to them. Help from either the weebs or the Americans would greatly appreciated. February 5th, 2019 The Furries decided to attack Brazil, so our forces were redirected there. Sadly this meant the Viet Cong went under, but we'll liberate them in due time. However this mean that the weebs and us Australians are under pressure, because we're their next targets on their train of pacific conquering. I hope we'll be able to quash their operation because we might be in trouble otherwise. February 8th, 2019 Over in Brazil, we succeeded in stopping the Furry offensive. This has lead to a plan which, if executed well, should put the Furries out of commission for a good long while, as well as giving us Gamers and our allies more land to work with. Here's hoping to a resounding success. February 13th, 2019 In the East, thing have gone well. We managed to take back the Eastern half of the Indonesian islands. We're building a facility to hold some captured Furries. However, things have been rough in the Indonesian islands. Due to the now extremely powerful force that is the K-Pop fangirls residing here, many civilians we liberated were seemigly brainwashed to an extent, and certainly weren't as welcoming as you would assume. I fear for our Vietnamese comrades, as what happened to these Civilians might happen to them. We're also worried about what is happening in Europe, as it's been silent over there for most part. February 16th, 2019 Bad news. The Furries have worn down the Australian force to a great extent. The constant supply of Chinese troops stopped us in our tracks, meaning we're in a pickle. We also have reason to believe that the Soviets are in trouble. No messages have been returned, so we sent a small force to land in Spain to find out the exact situation. We received the first group of Furries today, who are being sent into the outback to find resources for the Australian troops. We're hoping to create a second aggressive force to lighten the load on our Indonesian stationed troops, but we'll have to act fast. February 24th, 2019 Still nothing from the Soviets. Hopefully our task force is on their way home, because losing that communication channel is a huge detriment. Meanwhile, we're winning over in South America, because we need to secure at least one continent as the Furries already have Asia under their control. However, our victory is coming at a cost. One of our Field Marshals, Yojin, has been injured after he was attacked by a furry. This has put MajTurtle temporarily in charge of the South American forces. We have been able to uncover a Furry Plan simply titled "Make them gay". Luckily, an image was attached, so we have set a team to analyse the image and create a counter to the plan. The Furries in the outback have begun to find useful resources that have been sent off to use, and they have stayed in line for now. I just hope they stay that way. KarmaArchaic's Log February 12, 2019 General Karma reporting in. Haven't seen any hostile Furries around, some neutrals. No damage done, none taken. Will be reporting frequently. 4chan and Reddit Gamer Squads are going strong as far as I can tell. A bit of backstory - I was a soldier up until I wrote a 3-Page information file on the common Furry. I am a Gamer true and true, and a weeb as well. I am heavily against Furries, and am in command of an independent squadron, codenamed EyeMight. At the place where EyeMight is based, kept secret for safety reasons, I've noticed OwO popping up in several places. Recently, various EyeMighters recieved what appears to be a vaguely threatening message. I quote: We're Coming - Furries UwU OwO End Quote. So yeah. Will update again soon. General Karma, signing out. February 12, 2019 (cont.) General Karma reporting in with a new strategy for defeating furries. Lego Landmines - Place extra large, painful Legos on the ground. Boom. That simple. It seems weak, but let's try it. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. In a room with some neutral Furries, no danger as far as I can tell. Continuing work on the Furry Info document. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 (cont.) Gen. Karma reporting in. I found some plans, and it's bad. The Furries are working on "Parasuits", Fursuits with parachutes... They're gonna use them to take over Gamer air transports, hijack them, and bail out unscathed. Smart bastards. What happened to the plans....? I burned them. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 (cont. 2) Gen. Karma reporting in. Just staying true to my part-Weeb self - made some ramen. All is well besides that, some Furries got my Furry Info documents from me, but I stole them back and chucked them into the sewer. Never getting those back. I have more, though. General Karma, signing out. February 15, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I want to make it known that I discovered a foolproof method for identifying Furries. Say one of the following to the suspect: # OwO # UwU # Rawr If they respond with something along the lines of "UwU" "*Nuzzles*" or "*Notices Bulge*", then you have identified a furry. This strategy works - it's been tested. General Karma, signing out. February 17, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I would be willing to go undercover as a furry. This, for me, will be easy. At a moment's notice, I will be ready to go undercover. Let me know if it is needed. General Karma, signing out. Yojinyagatekyokura February 12th, 2019 General Yojin, Reporting in. I will post some Importants Reports here (obviously). I've been seeing in some documents of the furries send to me by our brazilian troops in Panama. I found some documents with names of some Furry Generals, They are the Generals who took care of the concentration camps of gamers in Panama and ordened the Massacre of Hue soldiers captured in Panama. And reading some things, i was discovered some strange numbers in the final of all pages, like, some code or anything like this. For now i'm Trying to made this make sense. With the Generals, they have some plans with nothing in special, but i found a mesage behind the generals photos, like: "if you not make this, you family will pay for you" or things like this. I'm very suspicious, so i will continue seeing all in this. February 13th, 2019 General Yojin, Reporting in. 5:00AM of 02/12, some gamer spies that I had sent to Argentina to see how the thinks is going in there, tell me that they realized that some products like cosmetics, cleaning products, repels and etc, are out of all supermarket. They give me some names, Mortein, Vanish, Veja and Lysol. I think why this products are out, like, they don't like to clean the homes or something like this? Or some other things? I don't know, so i will investigate it. February 21st, 2019 Gamers... I was in the paraguay fronts and, a Furry Bite me, he was killed after but, i don't know if i will be infected, so i will consume Brazilian memes, its will make me more stronger before my army will be cut off to not infect more of my body... Wish me Luck. Category:Gamer's Alliance